Silent Echoes
by Dark.Angel's.Muse
Summary: Erik is feeling the need to write poetry in his last few days on Earth. These are some of the poems he has conjured up.
1. Pain

_Silent Echoes_

_The noises of my quiet home blur into a colorful bliss. Twirling into the twilight._

_Inspiration seeps into my head, making my pencil move across the paper with an ecstasy like no other._

_Swooping and gliding, making the subtle words echo my feelings._

_Feelings that must be expressed only to the paper, then to the fire that follows._

_The fire in my soul dances to the time of my pencil. Realizing that feeling must be expressed._

_But to whom? All I know are innocent enough not to know pain when it slaps them in the face._

_That is why only the paper will know._

_That may seem like a punishment because all these feelings will some how need to escape._

_But what is escaping?_

_Escaping is getting out of a prison._

_My minds a prison?_

_How depressing…_

_But, I have learned that life is depressing through the hardest way._

_The way in which pain like no other envelops my heart and mind._

_This pain is why no one understands…_

_No one…_


	2. Conversations

**A/n: alright, I have decided to make this a poetry phic of the last few days of Erik's life. I hope everyone likes this poem.**

_A flurry of words pass by my ears._

_Conversation, why do humans converse? All it does is bring harm._

_I see all those people talking, they don't know that this conversation could make or brake their relationship._

_But if I wouldn't have started talking to her, I wouldn't be where I am now. Right?_

_What If I did something slightly different? Would I be dying on the inside?_

_Would I be happy? Or would have my rival killed me where he didn't before?_

_Would there be a rival?_

_If I said a phrase differently, would there be anything different?_

_no matter, what is done is done and what is done we can't undo._

_Or can we?_

_If I could do it over again, i would have never met her._

_I would have lived a meaningless life instead of this hellhole of an aftermath._

_But the world is full of surprises and emotions._

_If I would have never talked to her it would have happened anyway._

_We were meant to be._

_So I'll just relish in the happy moments of our short relationship._

_What relationship?  
_

_What happy moments?  
_

* * *


	3. Death

_Music, it can softly lull you to sleep or damn you for all eternity_

_People are like that to._

_They push, they shove, they kill, and yet they can create a serene moment out of death._

_I lie awake at night, thinking about death,_

_when it will come, how it will strike, and what happens afterwords._

_I wish I could die now._

_I can't though._

_I feel my heart tearing apart, shredding, dieing._

_There's a difference between death of the heart, of the soul, of the body._

_My music has stopped._

_It's dead._

_If I could bring it back, I would._

_If I could see her again..._

_No, I can't see her, my heart would stop and my soul would gawk._

_But if I could..._

_If only..._


	4. One

_Night, it is in us all._

_A flower waiting to bloom,_

_waiting to seduce our souls._

_to take us by force,_

_to burn us alive._

_Light is far gentler._

_It is in us,_

_but not as strong._

_It gently coaxes good out of you._

_It's a snowflake,_

_subtle,_

_quiet,_

_but if enough of it accumulates Light's presence is great._

_I am a child of the night._

_I have known many like me._

_Though I have known only a few children of the light._

_Only one has known me._

_One..._

_such a pitiful number._

_In so many cases one could be a horrible number._

_Perhaps when someone asks how much money you have._

_But then that could be good if that person was planning to steal from you._

_Still only one person has looked beyond my flaws to see the true me._

_how pitiful..._

_Oh so pitiful...  
_


	5. Gone

**A:N/ Sorry! Please Don't kill me! I've been having problems with my time. Anyway, I just found a butt load of Angst poetry that I wrote a year or so back. You'll be getting a whole lot of updates... Sooner or later...**

_Why must everyone always go?_

_No matter when they come, or what age they are, they must go._

_I feel the emptiness of all leaving my life,_

_Even myself._

_I am leaving._

_Sometimes, _

_I wonder._

_I wonder,_

_if my life had taken a different direction,_

_Would I still feel this pain?_

_Would I be surrounded by friends,_

_Who would never leave me,_

_Unless I left them?_

_What would happen,_

_If I did leave them._

_Would they leave each other?_

_Would they be sorrowful?_

_Would they be glad?_

_Either way._

_I am lonely._

_I am sad._

_I feel dread._

_I feel dead._


End file.
